What Puppy Love! part 2
by athana233
Summary: this is the next part to my first story What puppy love. Rin and Kagome are kidnapped from Sesshoumaru will he be able to find them before something happens to them or will he be to late,and who is behind this keep reading to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone Athana here i'm going to give this a try i got a lot of mail asking to write another part to puppy love, so please go easy on me and if you have any ideas please feel free to send them to me well here it goes i hope you all like it... and if you read this Kiki please tell me what you think of it : )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What puppy love part 2

It was funny Rin thought to herself as she sat at the kitchen table watching Kagome cook. Kagome and her dad have been going out for six months now.and she still couldn't help but love the way Kagome did things.

"Kagome are you sure i can't help you?" Rin asked.

Kagome turned around and smiled at her."okay Rin-chan you can help me cut up the veggies but be careful."Kagome handed Rin a cutting board and the veggies.Kagome smiled at her she really loved Rin and Sesshoumaru.

just as Rin finished cutting the veggies,there was a knock at the door."i'll get it Kagome." Rin wipped her hands on a paper towel and then ran to the door.

"Hello my little love." the man at the door said to her.

"Athrun! when did you get back?" she asked.

he smiled at her."Just this morning,but i was at your father office until now and he invited me to have dinner with you,but if you don't want me."he turned to walk out the door.

Kagome walked into the living room to hear what Athrun just said."oh stop it Athrun you know your welcome here by the way, where is Sesshoumaru?" she smild at him.

"Oh you know him."Athrun sat down Kagome smiled at him she could imagin Sesshoumaru sitting at his desk trying to get every thing done before he comes home.

Back at Sesshoumaru's office

"Excuse me Mr.Tashio."

Sesshoumaru looked up when he heard this voice,it was his privited secetery Asato Tatsumi.

"Im sorry to bother you sir.but this was just dropped off for you."Tatsumi handed Sesshoumaru a envelope.

"Did they say who it was from?"

"No sir all she said was that it was for you."he waited for a few minuts" do you need any thing while i'm still here sir?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him"No Tatsumi thats all for today"

"Good night sir."he walked out of the office.

"Good night." Sesshoumaru said he liked Tatsumi,he was a hard worker and he was only twenty five. he shook his head then opened the envelope.when Sesshoumaru pulled out the paper,he frowned while he read it.

_Dear Mr.Tashio,_

_I have taken the two things that matter the most to you_

_In the world. death will find them soon if you don't._

"what the hell is this?" he thought as he ran out of his office.many things ran through his mind as he raced to Kagome's appartent. when he reached her place his heart sank to the pit of his stomach when he saw the cops and amblance.as he jumped out of the car he ran towards the appartment but aofficer stopped him.

"No this can't be."Sesshoumaru pushed past the cops.

"Hey sir stop you can't go in there." aofficer yelled

"This is my girlfriend's appartment."he stopped to look at the officer."my daughter and friend where here also what is going on!"

"hold on sir the only person we found was a man about 6'2"a hundred 135 pounds and about 29 years old." theOfficer said as he looked at his note book.

"That sounds like my friend Athrun."Sessho said.

"Humm...right now he's unconchus in the ambulance"

"What about my daughter and girlfriend? was their any sign of them?" he asked.

"Im afraid not sir but we did find this theOfficer held up a peice of paper."

when Sesshoumaru stepped closer he saw it was the same paper he got deilverd at his office. what was going on? who was doing this to him?

"Officer is there any i could see my friend?" he asked he really wanted to see Athrun.

"Hold on sir let me check for you." he waked to the ambulance and talked to the guys as he walked back he had a frown on his face "Sir they said you can see him but make it fast they need to transport him soon they found out that he has a lot of inernal bleeding"

"Sure thing" Sesshoumaru ran to the ambulance when he got inside he saw Athrun. "Athrun it me." he leaned closer to him so he could hear him.

"Sessho..." Athrun opened his eyes "I... tried...to...protect...them... but... she... was...to... stong... for...me" he reached out his hand to Sesshoumaru "I..I'm sorry...My Lord" he closed his eyes.

One of he permedic's look at a moniter "Sir we have to get going so please let go of his hand."

Sesshoumaru looked down at Athrun's and his hands 'what in the world was he going to do? who could he go to at a time like this?'

Kagome woke up she could hear Rin crying  
"Rin,Rin where are you?" she couldn't see anything because she was in a pitch black room.

the crying seemed to slow down "Kagome! i can't see where am i" she started to cry again.

Kagome fallowed the sound of her cry's to her suprise she walked into a wall.

"Rin sweetie i'm right here fallow my voice be careful there is a wall between us." she listened as her sobs got closer.

"Kagome i want my daddy." her voice was right next to her.

"I know sweetie i'm sure he's looking for us right now."

as Kagome sat with her back aginst the wall listening to Rin sob off and on the door to the room she was in opened.

a big man walked in "stand up your coming with me"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US!" Kagome yelled at him.

the man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room she was in. when he stoped at the door next to hers she watched as another man came out draging Rin alone with him.

"Let me goooo!" Rin called out

"Oh shut up you little shit!" he smaked her across the face.

"Leave her alone!" Kagome yelled and tried to pull away from the man holding her.

"Hey now the Master will be angry if you leave a mark on her"

Kagome turned to look at the lady who had almost killed Athrun. if Kagome haden't jumped in front of Athrun he would be dead right now.

"Who are you? and why are you doing this?" Kagome asked

The woman walked closer to her "my your a strong one, to answer your question my name is Aoi Yumi and i don't want you my Master does,so come along" she waved her hand at the two men and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Don't look at me."

After walking for some time down a long hallway Miss Aoi finally stopped in front of a large door. The door opened slowly Miss Aoi pushed the door open all the way.

"Master I have brought Mr.Tashio's daughter." she bowed her head and pointed at Rin.

"And who is the other woman Aoi?" the man behind the desk stood up and walked closer to the girls.

"I'm sorry master but we had to bring her along, she would not let the little girl go and she happens to be Mr.Tashio's lover." she said. "I had to add her to our plan but in all I think she will be an added bonus."

As the man got closer to Rin and Kagome, Kagome was surprised to see that he was a good looking he was 6"3' with long red hair and green eyes and a body just a good as Sesshoumaru's (good but not quite as good).

When he reached Rin he reached out a hand and cupped her chin "the last time I saw you, you were so small just a baby" he ran his thumb across her chin,

"I want my Daddy" Rin cried out.

"Humph... if he can find you that is" the man turned around to look at Kagome "And you I think it will be fun to break you so that Sesshoumaru will not want you any more." he patted her on the head.

"What?" Kagome tired to pull away form the man holding her. "Because I can my dear." he turned and headed to the door "bring then to the room"

"Yes master" the henchmen said in unison.

The pounding on the front door was really getting to him he thought if he just buried his head under the pillow who ever was at the door would go away, but whoever it was wasn't going away.

"Damn...Fuck it all who the hell is it. This better be important!" InuYasha pulled open the door "Sesshoumaru what the hell is going on?" he yelled when he saw his brother standing like someone stole his puppy. "What's going on Onii-San?" Inu opened the door wider for him.

"Inu I need your help." He said as he waked in Inu's apartment

"Sesshoumaru is something wrong with Father?" he asked a little worried.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at Inu "what? No Inu someone took them!"

"Onii-San you're not making any since. Who got taken?"

"Rin and Kagome" Sesshoumaru sat down on the sofa and put his face in his hands.

"What did you just say!" InuYasha was in shock Inu pushed his hair out of his face "Well Onii it looks like you are going to have to go to Father for help." Inu walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but I thought I would never have to go to him for something like this." Sesshoumaru looked up at him "Your going to come with me right?"

"I can't let you go by yourself who knows what Father might do to you." He said as he walked into his room to change his clothes.

When the finally reached their fathers house it was 3:00 in the morning.

"What could be taking father so long" Sesshoumaru said as he paced the room.

"You know him bro he'll just take his time to see us" Inu said from the chair he was sitting on.

"Now, now InuYasha I didn't make you two wait that long." Inutaisho said as he entered the room.

"Father" said Sesshoumaru as he let out a sigh of breath.

"Now you two tell me why you have shown up so early in the morning." He sat down. Sesshoumaru walked closer to Inutashio.

"Father I need your help"

Inutaisho smiled "well Sesshoumaru after all we've been through now you finally come to me for help" he crossed his legs.

Sesshoumaru put his head down "Yes Father, but now is not the time for all that." He looked over to InuYasha; Inu nodded his head at his brother. "Dad how much do you care about your granddaughter?"

Inutashio frowned "What is this about Sesshoumaru?"

"Someone broke into my girlfriends apartment and kidnapped her and my girlfriend" sessho could feel his anger seep into his eyes and turn them red, InuYasha looked at his brother "Sesshoumaru" he stood up and moved closer to him "You need to calm down if u change in here you will ruin fathers house. When Sesshoumaru looked at Inu the red faded from his eyes.

Inutashio looked at his sons "If you need help that bad Sesshoumaru then I'm going to have to call him"

"What do u mean dad, I thought you broke that off years ago?" Sesshoumaru shook his head and put his hand over his eyes (A/N: sessho only calls his Father dad when he lets his guard down)

"Well Sesshoumaru when and your brother refused to take over the business I had to do something"

"But not him dad." Sessho said

"Look Sesshoumaru he is after all her fiancé" Inutashio looked up at his son. Sesshoumaru sat down next to InuYasha "what are you two talking about?" Inu was a little lost at what was going on.

Sesshoumaru looked over at his little brother "Rin is engaged to Mr. Mara's son"

Inu looked at his dad and his bro "wait a minute, when did this happen"

"When she was born," said Sesshoumaru

"The last time I saw Mr. Mara's son he was only ten years old." Inu scratched his head

"Well a lot of time has gone by since then, he's twenty years old now" Inutashio looked at Sesshoumaru "give me your cell Sesshoumaru."

"I don't know about this dad"

Inutashio dilled the phone and then held up his hand.

(Ring….)

"Mara residence" the voice on the other end said

"Yes I'd like to talk to Mr. Mara please"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Mr. Tashio"

"One moment My Lord"

(Clicking noises as the phone is being transferred)

"Hey Inutashio you old man what can I do for you." Said a nice crisp voice at the other end

"Oh no you're the old man Takashi"

"Next to you I'm the youngest by fifty years, so what can I do for you."

"It seems Takashi that my son needs the help of you son."

"Humm.. Does this have something to do with HER."?

"Yeah Takashi it does"

"Ok Inutashio he'll be there latter this afternoon"

"Great we'll be waiting"

"Call me if you need anything else ok"

"Sure thing, Bye"

"Bye"

Inutashio shut the phone and handed it back to Sesshoumaru "He'll be here latter this afternoon, now if the two of you will excuse me I'm going back to sleep wake my up latter." He left the room without another word.

Sometime latter that same afternoon the doorbell rang.

"My Lords, Master Mara is here." A maid said form the door way

Inutashio set his paper down on the couch next to him "please show him in."

"Yes My Lord"

Sesshoumaru stood and faced the doorway and in walked Naraku Mara

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru.' He smiled and bowed his head at Sesshoumaru

"Naraku" sessho bowed his head then held out his hand to him.

Naraku lifted an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru then reached out and shook his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hate Me...

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru.' He smiled and bowed his head at Sesshoumaru

"Naraku" sessho bowed his head then held out his hand to him.

Naraku lifted an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru then reached out and shook his hand.

"Well Naraku its nice to see you again" InuTashio said to him as he sat down across from him and Sesshoumaru.

"Its always a pleasure to see you Lord Inutashio" Naraku said in his chilly voice "Why am i here My Lords"

Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha "My daughter has gone missing and i need your help to get her back"

Naraku smiled and nodded his head. "As you wish My Lord."

After going down many hallways and going through just as many doors they reached the room, Kagome was pushed into the room the first thing she noticed was the chain and handcuffs hanging on the wall.

"What is going on" she thought to herself. the man holding her pushed her to the wall.

after the hench men had Kagome handcuffed to the wall they backed away from her to wait (for what she didn't know)

"Grrrrr..." she had was getting really angry as she looked around she noticed a doorway, just then it opened and in walked the man who started this whole thing.

he looked at her with a smile "Now has come the time for you to forget all about Mr.Tashio" he had an evil smile on his face as he walked to a closet that she didn't notice, when he opened it she heard him sigh with pleasure. when he turned around he was holding a wip he smiled. with a snap of his wrist he brought the wip down with a snap.

"What are you going to do?" kagome's eyes where wide with fright.

"Hahahah...you'll see" he walked closer to her when he reached her he ripped the back of her shirt open. "such nice skin so sad." he ran a finger down her spine. he backed away when he was about ten feet away he brought the wip up and brought it down with as much force that he could.

Kagome looked away as she closed her eyes she felt the pain sear her back "Ahhhh!" he smiled when he heard her scream.

when Kagome felt the searing pain she hoped there would be no more. Kagome heard him laugh when she looked over her shoulder she saw that he had the wip raised for another strike.

"NO! STOP IT ! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rin yelled as the tears fell from her eyes. Kagome looked over her shoulder at Rin she looked so small.

"If your going to do this, take her away from here i don't want her to Hate me after this."

"Oh i don't think so, she can sit there and watch and wait for her turn." he brought the wip down again and again.

"So My Lords do you have anything i can go on to find Rin?" Naraku asked the group sitting around him.

Sesshoumaru dug into his pocket "Just this." he pulled out the not from the offiice

"Humm... do we have anything else?" Naraku read the note with a frown on his face

"There is also Athrun i think he might have been able to get a look at the person who took Rin and Kagome.

at the name Kagome Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru. "And who might this Kagome be?"

"She's my girlfriend she was also taken with Rin" sesshoumarau sat back to wait and see what he would say about this.

"Ummmm... I see and when will i be able to see Athrun?" he kept his eyes on the note.

Shesshoumaru looked at InuYasha, Inu shook his head "I'll take you to the hospital"

"Are you sure about this Onii-San? i don't think Athrun is able to talk yet" Inu asked as they stood up.

Sesshoumaru look at he little brother "If we're going to find them then we are going to have to get Athrun to talk to us and him" he nodded his head in the direction of Naraku.

"Whatever you say Onii" he walked passed his brother.

When they reached the Hospital they were told that Athrun was awake and doing alot better. and he would be able to talk to they.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and pushed open the door. "Athrun how do you feel."

Athrun turned to look at sesshoumaru "My Lord" he started to push himself up

"Athrun stop right there your going to hurt yourself" athrun looked at the person who spoke

"Lord InuTashio...I'm sorry I could not protect your granddaughter" he bowed his head.

"Enought of that..this is" he turned to the door "Naraku-San he is Rin's fiencee, and he is going to help us find the girls.

Athrun frowned and looked at Sesshoumaru."Its a long story i'll tell you latter."

Naraku looked at the two men "So tell me Athrun-san what do you rember?...what did your attacker look like?"

Athrun shook his head "My Lord are you sure about this?" Sesshoumaru shook his head yes "As you wish My Lord." he looked around the room "I think she was one of us"

"What!" all the voices said together.


End file.
